


Maybe Tomorrow

by Cait1234



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait1234/pseuds/Cait1234
Summary: After losing his father in the battle against Drago Bludvist's dragon army only several months earlier Hiccup is having trouble dealing with his absence and his new responsibility as chief.Torn between the freeness of flight with his friend Toothless and his duty to the village Hiccup must make the difficult choice between his own happiness and that of his friends and family.This is just a happy little oneshot I thought of a while back :) Probably won't continue it but it's short so enjoy!





	Maybe Tomorrow

A loud thumping rattled Hiccup from his sleep and caused him to nearly roll off his bed in surprise.  
“Toothless!” He shouted in annoyance, at the tall hardwood door when loud scratches replaced the thunderous pounding.

A low whine could be heard from outside the large cluttered wooden house. Hiccup shook his head and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before flinging aside his rough woollen blanket and swinging himself off the bed, determined to stop the early morning ruckus. The wooden floor beneath him clacked loudly as his metal leg followed his remaining foot and he strode quickly to the door. He stood aside slightly as he placed his hand on the length of timber barring his dragon’s entrance. 

One

Two 

On three he yanked the wooden lock from its slot in the door and jumped out of the way. Toothless burst into the room with an excited leap, eager to find Hiccup and go for an early morning flight.

“I told you Toothless. Go to Astrid if you want to fly. You can’t keep waking me up like this bud. I have so much to do today, running the village. I’m chief now and I need all the sleep I can get.”  
Toothless whined loudly and his big eyes open further. He bounced on the spot and twisted around several times, his tail knocking papers and bowls from a nearby table. He leaped into the air and perched in the rafters of the house looking down at Hiccup with persuasive longing. Hiccup stared at him for a few seconds, his resolve waning before shaking his head and looking away. He hadn’t flown for over three days now, ever since the monstrous nightmares had decided to use Berk’s fleet as their roosting grounds and set several alight. He had been tending to and aiding the repairs team ever since and they still had one last ship to rebuild.

“Toothless,” He whined as the sleek black dragon’s eyes widen in a further plea and his tail swung back and forth like a cat’s.  
Hiccup looked towards the closed room in which his mother had taken up residence and then to the large window beside the door. The air outside was crisp and clear and the horizon was coloured brightly with the sun’s rise.

“Just a quick flight,” Hiccup said, hurrying over to his saddle and unhinging it from the wall.  
He smiled in anticipation. It had been a long time since he had added any further to his map and he was keen to put some distance between himself and the hustle and bustle of the village and the worries that always accompanied his duty. Was there enough food was the biggest but not the only question Hiccup had to concern himself with lately. After Toothless had become the new alpha thousands of new dragons had flocked into Berk and with the increased numbers had come countless problems that he was yet to solve. The fire brigade was working overtime as numerous more fires caught light to houses and building. Less fish swam in the waters around Berk, scared off by ravenous dragons and there was simply not enough space for them all to live, both in the air and on land.  
Hiccup threw the worn saddle onto his dragon’s back and was about to do up the strap that looped under his stomach when someone else started thumping on the door, quieter than his wake up call this morning but just as urgent. He sighed and sent Toothless an exasperated expression. Again it looked like he would not be able to explore with his friend. Gobber’s large frame pushed the heavy door open and peered inside at the saddled Toothless and Hiccup, holding his black and red helmet under his arm. 

“The dragons can sense a storm comin’. The builders wanna ask if yer ready to start early. They want to finish up the last ship before the rain and lightning gets ‘ere.” The large blacksmith asked before placing his remaining hand on Toothless’s nose when the dragon nudged him playfully.  
So that was why toothless wanted to go out so desperately. 

He knew his dragon loved the challenge of a good storm. The rough wind and rain swirling around them in cyclonic blasts, the dark waves rising and falling below and then flying above and gliding over an endless sea of water filled grey-white puffs. Toothless turned away from Gobber downcast, the disappointment plain on his face. The dragon stood ridged as a stone the moment Hiccup lifted the saddle from his back and hung it back onto the wall.  
“Tomorrow; I promise bud.” He says before following Gobber out the door, his head hung in his own disappointment. 


End file.
